Secrets and Lies
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: The girls are 23, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who is sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead. Aria/Ezra, Hannah/Lucas
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Secrets and Lies**

Summary: The girls are 23 now, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead.

* * *

Prologue

She sighs as she leans back against the headrest, the tray table in front of her rattling from the slight turbulence. This week had been rough; she had been juggling classes and work and getting in trouble for both. She was doing this for her parents even though it wasn't what she wanted so that's what she had been trying to do on the side. It was not only killing her it was killing her social life. She knew she had to make choice. But then something happened that made a choice for her, two text messages. That part of her life was supposed to be over. Alison's killer was behind bars and Mona was dead which should've meant that A was dead. Now six years later A was back, so who's playing with them this time?

_****Last Week_

**Washington DC **

Spencer Hasting was running around her apartment looking for her paper on The Salem Witch Trials that her law school professor assigned for his famous trial month, each week they had to write about a famous historical trial and write about the causes, why it ended and what was learned from it. She needed an A on this paper to keep her grade point average. She was attending George Washington University Law School, she had gotten into Harvard Law and Yale Law but she was going into Political Law so she figured the best place for that would be right where all the action would be.

She knew she placed the paper somewhere where she wouldn't forget it but now she had. So she was frantically searching for it finally she found it still in the printer tray. She let out the breath she had been holding and placed it in a folder then in her bag. When she looked up she saw that all that running around rumpled her shirt. So she ran into the bedroom threw her phone on the bed and looked for a new shirt to change into.

She was buttoning the shirt up when her phone beeped, so she lazily picked up her phone hit view to open the text message while continuing to button her shirt with one hand. When she glanced to her phone to read it her heart leapt to her throat as another message appears.

**Boston, MA**

Aria Montgomery had gotten to school early to finish grading the last of the papers. She had tried to last night but Jeremy had given her a convincing argument on not to. She smiled thinking about him; they'd been dating for a two months. He was funny, charming and knew the right words to get her into bed.

So here she was at 6am hurrying through papers on William Shakespeare's Hamlet. She had majored in English like she told Ezra all those years ago omitting the fact that was still in high school at the time. And like him she was now a high school English teacher. She still thought of him but she had to stay away from him. She had effectively ruined his life even though he didn't serve any jail time but he was registered as a sex offender and her parents took out a restraining order on him. So as soon as she had the chance she moved away from Rosewood. She wished she knew where he was but they had agreed to not contact each other for his sake.

The buzzing sound interrupted her thought process, she smiled she figured it was Jeremy wanting to know where her coffee beans where she had let him stay at her house while she went to work. It buzzes again while searches for her phone under all the papers in her bag. Her breathing increases and her hand starts shaking as she reads the messages.

**Chicago, IL**

Emily Fields was walking back and forth across the tile looking at her stopwatch and back at the pool. She clicked the stop button and told them to take a break before they started again as none of them had broken their previous times.

She went to her bleachers and took a towel out of her bag, the walking and the humidity was making her sweat. After graduating college she took the job as the assistant coach of the University of Chicago's men and women's swim team. As a former state champion and all American swimmer in high school and a regional champion in college they were happy to have her.

Her girlfriend, Elena thought she was pushing the girls to hard. She knew she was being harsh and she was only the assistant coach but the meet month was crucial if they wanted to make it to regionals. As a former basketball player you'd think she'd understand the pressure she was under. The head coach trusted her get the team in shape while he was in his last week of recovery from a shoulder injury. So she had to impress him if she wanted to keep her job.

She met Elena at the gym; she was between breaks up at the time so she wasn't ready to get involved again. But they kept running into each other trying to get the last elliptical. So she supposed it was fate. They had been dating for year for now.

Her phone buzzed so she smiled and reached into her bag. She saw the message and she froze.

"Coach are you ok" she heard a voice ask her.

She looked up to see Ashley staring at her with a worried look on her face.

"You look kind of pale" Ashley continued.

Emily shook her head. "I'm fine" she tells the girl. "But I think that's enough for today. Be here tomorrow at 6" she tells them as she grabs her bag and goes into her office. Her phone buzzes again. She tries to calm her racing heart as forces herself to read the second message.

**New York, NY**

Hannah Marin was sleeping when her phone rang, she sleepy feels around for the phone on her dresser when she finds it she holds it in front of her face why her eyes try to focus on finding the talk button. She presses it and says hello in a deep voice, she clears her throat and says hello again in her normal voice. It was the photographer's assistant freaking out about the latest proof the he had sent and couldn't find. She sighs and calmly tells him he left in the editing room and she locked in the cabinet so no one would steal it. She told him where the key was and he thanked her by promising to swipe her a new Fendi or Michael Kors Even though she just an assistant too she wouldn't pass up on getting a free bag she did just save his job after all. He was too worried about hitting the newest club instead of worrying about his work.

She was in an entry level position in marketing at . After having trouble deciding what to major she settled on marketing. Now she was at her dream job seeing all the latest fashions, talk about them while getting paid. It wasn't much right now she would eventually get to where she could afford the fashion she talked about.

"Who was it?" a sleepy voice wakes her from her day dream.

"Just work. Go back to sleep" She tells him kissing him on forehead, which he then takes as an invitation for more as he grabs her shoulders and pulls her on top of him.

Stefan was an Italian model she had met at fashion week, or rather outside the doors of the place where fashion week was held. She didn't get an invite being a lowly assistant but her boss said she could wait outside with the car if she wanted. So she did and that's where she saw him. He was getting some much needed air when she bumped into him. It was lust at first sight. He stayed with her when he was in New York, which was only every couple months so they weren't serious and were allowed to see other people. Which she was sure he did and she did as well just not that often.

Her phone buzzed again and she groaned, he tried to get her to not answer it but if it was her boss she'd be fired so she rolled off him and picked it up while he continued kiss her neck. Her eyes widened at the message she was reading, she sits up as the second one pops up.

**Unknown Caller: All work and no play make my bitches dull girls. Come and find me… if you can. A**

**Unknown Caller: Hint: ****Tap your heels together three times because there's no place like it. ****A**

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Let me know if I should continue with this. The older versions of the other characters from the show will be making appearences.


	2. If I Show You Then I Know You Won't Tell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Secrets and Lies**

Summary: The girls are 23 now, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead and the game has become more dangerous.

* * *

Ch 2. If I Show You Then I Know You Won't Tell

Aria takes deep breaths to calm her beating heart as she sits at the table. She couldn't believe this was happening again. She leans her forehead against her hands and sighs. They had agreed to meet at the Grill after they had settled in at their parent's houses. They didn't really want to stay with their parents but they figured it was easier that way and then they wouldn't have to explain to them why they all came back. She looks up when the bell over the door rang.

Emily walks in and gives her a weak smile as she makes her way over to the table. "Hi" she says sitting down. "So how's…Jeremy?" Emily asks her seeing if she got the name right. She wanted to talk about anything else than the reason they came back to Rosewood. She was staying in a hotel because her mother wouldn't talk to her when she with girls. She still thought it something that could be fixed and that she was making this choice just to piss her off. And she didn't want to pass his house, she knew he didn't live there because she might be the only one that knew where he was.

"He's fine. How's Elena?" Aria asks. It's not like they didn't talk since moving away from here. They did every once in awhile.

"She's good" Emily replies.

Spencer and Hannah walked into together. They were all here now unsure of what to say. Hannah was scared she had just gotten her life back together, she wasn't exactly where she wanted to be but you had to start somewhere. After her accident she tried to be a better person and she was for awhile. So maybe she could nicer to certain people but she lived in New York now and she worked in the fashion industry and it's be noticed or be nobody. To fit into that world she had date only good looking men because even your boss knew who you were dating and dating Stefan was getting her ahead.

"This is weird all of use being here…in this place again" Spencer says breaking the silence. They all nod their heads in agreement.

Someone had turned the TV up louder so they glanced up to see a banner scroll across the screen.

___**Mayor Jason DiLaurentis to wed girlfriend Jenna Marshall.**_

They look at each other to make sure they had all heard that right. They looked back at the TV as the story starts.

A picture came on the screen showing them dressed for a black tie event. The picture showed them facing each other smiling. The text on the side said it was ball to raise money for the National Federation of the Blind and that both Marshall and DiLaurentis have given hefty donations too. The reporter continues. _Jenna Marshall was in accident eight years ago that left her blind and has been inspirational to others that are visually impaired. After graduating from Rosewood High School, Jenna attended her fiancé's Alma matter Yale University where she graduated with honors and now works as a Sound Analyst for the FBI. Although a date has not been set in stone they plan on a summer wedding._

The girls look at each other tuning out the rest of the broadcast.

"Jenna and Jason?" Aria says to them.

Emily caught Spencer's eyes then looks away. It was a secret they shared.

* * *

***2010

Emily was walking Spencer to her car when a silver BMW pulled to stop in front of Jenna and Toby's house. They both ducked down behind Spencer's car for what reason they didn't know. They just felt that they should. The car turned off and the door opened. Their hands flew to their faces as they saw who came out of the car. Jason DiLaurentis. Emily and Spencer looked at each other in shock. "Why is Jason visiting Jenna?" Spencer asks in a whisper.

Emily shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know"

"We need to see why he's there" Spencer tells her. It couldn't be good, first he surprises them this morning by telling them that Jenna is speaking at Ali's memorial when he knew they weren't friends now he was visiting her late at night. Spencer waits a few more minutes than starts walking over there. Emily tries to stop her so Spencer drags her along telling her to be quiet. They crouch down and feel along the garage where they hear someone playing a guitar. Spencer looks at Emily confused and then stands up to peek through the window. What she sees shocks her more.

"It's Jason" He says entering the garage after knocking. "I'm glad you still play" he continues.

"It took me awhile to pick it up again" she answers standing up to put the guitar away.

"It's a little softer then I'm used to you playing." He says with a smile walking closer to her.

Jenna closes the guitar case and turns to face where she heard the voice coming from. "I didn't think you were into this kind of music anymore. I heard you were…polished now." She says letting the last word roll out of her mouth.

Jason cocks his eyebrows "Polished?"

She was leaning against the desk with her hands behind her. "That's how someone described you to me."

He laughs lightly. "I don't know about that"

"Well, what are you wearing now?" She asks.

Jason looks down and lets out a little laugh. "A suit" he replies

She smiles. "A suit" she says shaking her head slightly. "I never thought you'd wear a suit it's to bad I can't see you in it" she says with disappointment in her voice.

Jason looks at her and walks forward; he gently places his hand on hers she stands up straight and he brings her hand to his middle of his chest. Jenna feels the silk of his tie and runs her hands along it. "What color is it?" she asks.

"Royal Blue" he replies and she laughs.

"I don't think the old you knew any color besides black" She tells him sliding her hands across his chest. "And a crisp white shirt?"

"Yes" he swallows as she slides her hands across his chest to his stomach.

"The jacket?"

"Black" he replies swallowing.

She lets her fingers coast up his arms. "And you work out now" she says surprised as her hands glide back to his shoulders and move to his face.

"A little" he answers as he closes his eyes, his breathing becomes labored.

"No more earrings' or studs" she says as she brings herself closer to him. She wraps her hand along his neck bringing him to her "And product in your hair" she whispers into his ear.

"Um" his all he could say, his heart was beating quickly as her body presses against his.

"Polished" she says slowly drawing out every syllable and slightly moves away from him.

He tries to control his breathing but she still had the same affect on him even more now because she was older, not only in age but because of what happened to her. She was forced to grow up quicker then she should have. Jenna was always different than the other girls. She knew what she wanted and took it that's one of things he admired about her. He could talk to her for hours and not get bored, she was smart and funny and knew how to use her words to make his body respond.

He looks at her standing in front of him with her dark glasses on, he watches her mouth open and close slowly. He needed to see what happened to her. "Can I see you eyes?" he asks shyly which was not at all like him. He always knew how to act and what to say but around her he was just Jason.

She bows her head away from him, than looks back up. "If you want" She replies. "It's not pretty…or so I'm told" she finishes.

He brings his hands up slowly and removes her glasses. He exhales as he sees the damage that was done to her for the first time. Scars surrounded her eyes, her beautiful eyes were no longer the bright green he remembered, they were dull with a white film over them. He felt water forming in the corner of his own.

"That bad, huh?" She says after he'd been silent for awhile.

"No" he says.

"Liar" she says with a smile. "I can feel them too"

"This shouldn't have happened to you" he says a hint of anger in his voice as his thumbs run across the scars. He lifts her chin up as her eyes look like they are focused on something just behind him. He brings his head down and touches her lips with his. She responds by reaching her hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

"You… taste the same" she says as they part for air.

"I've missed you" He says and kisses her again; Jason tells her he's moving her towards the couch as she starts unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Emily and Spencer had both been quiet as they thought about that night. They did know about Jenna and Jason; they knew that Jason was with Jenna while she was still in high school. They finally look up when they notice that Aria and Hannah were talking to them.

"What?" Hannah asks. "Did you know about them?" Emily looks at Spencer and she shakes her head, it was time for that secret to be out.

"I think the reason Jason let Jenna speak at the memorial was because….she was sleeping with him" Emily tells them.

"What?" Hannah and Aria say in unison. They sat back letting that information sink in. "Do you think Alison knew?" Hannah asks.

"I think so" Spencer replies she should've known something was up as she thought back to the morning when Jason was talking to them. She would've had she not been so worried that Jason was taking over the memorial she planned. But when he mentioned Jenna's name his voice changed a little almost like he was remembering something happy. Then got defensive when they asked why he was allowing her to speak. She just didn't know at the time that Alison had told Jason that she was responsible for Jenna's accident. She didn't want her brother knowing she blinded his girlfriend. Jason said that to them because he wanted to see the guilt on their faces for what they had done to her.

"Maybe we should go to the police this time" Hannah says suddenly. "I'm not playing this game again; I almost died the last time we tried to figure this out on our own" she reminds them. She didn't want to live her life looking over her shoulder again and she none of them did either. "Whoever this is found out our phone numbers, who knows what else she knows"

Suddenly they hear the vibrations of their cell phones; they look at each other as their hearts start beating rapidity. They slowly reach into their purses and stare at the you-have-one-new-message on the screen. Spencer's thumb lingers over the view button for a few seconds before she closes her eyes and presses down.

Unknown Caller:  
There once was a girl with beautiful eyes  
That were unique in color and in size  
Then there was an explosion quite bright  
That took away the girls sight  
Leaving four other girls telling lies. A

Spencer reads the message to them quietly her voice wavering after each line. Hannah sniffs back the tears that were threatening to fall. Whoever it was knew how to get to them by saying the one thing that they could never get out of their heads. _How did someone else know about that night? It was only the five of them and Mona only knew because she had Ali's diary_. Spencer thinks to herself. _Who is this person? _She holds her phone and looks around the grill, the message sender had to be sitting somewhere near them to hear what they were talking about. None of the people looked familiar and the ones that did couldn't have sent the message. "We can't go to the cops not yet" Spencer whispers to them. The girls look at her and shake their heads because they knew she was right how could they tell the cops that someone was texting them their secrets. A had actually given Spencer an idea. "But maybe we can ask someone for help" she says to them.

"Who?" Emily asks.

"Jenna" Spencer answers. She knew that Jenna had something to do with putting Ian Thomas behind bars for Ali's murder, she heard her mom talking about it the FBI found that Alison had visited Jenna in the hospital the day before she disappeared, so they played the video of her to see if she could get anything from it and she did she heard a male voice, the voice that was behind the camera. She didn't indentify it as Ian but after they isolated the sounds someone else matched it to him.

"Why would she help us?" Hannah asks.

"She might not but she might also be the only one who will believe us." Spencer replies.

TBC…


	3. No One Keeps a Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Secrets and Lies**

Summary: The girls are 23 now, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead and the game has become more dangerous.

A/N: After I read the second chapter it is kind of confusing so I removed it and might just add to another chapter later on.

* * *

Ch 3. No one keeps a secret

They called the FBI office and found out that Jenna wasn't working today. So they decided to drive to her house. Now that they were here, they were having doubts. It had been six years since they had even seen Jenna, let alone talk to her. "I don't think we should do this. I mean why would she talk to us?" Hannah asks them as they stand in the entrance way of the house.

"I kind of agree with Hannah" Emily says quietly. They hadn't talked to Jenna since graduation.

They look up when they hear the doorbell ring from inside the house. "We're here we might as well get this over with" Aria says to them as she releases the button.

They were surprised when Jason opened the door even though they shouldn't have been this was his house too. He looked at them with confusion then quickly hides it. "Hi" he says to them a smile. "I didn't know all of you were back in town"

"We're visiting" Spencer is quick to reply. The other girls were quiet now deciding that Spencer should do the talking she was lawyer so she knew what to say in these situations.

"Ok, what are you doing here then?" he asks raising one eyebrow in their direction.

He was still good looking but that smile still unnerved her. "We came to talk to Jenna" Spencer tells him and the rest of the girls smile at him trying to hide their nervousness.

"Why" he asks suspiciously. "You weren't friends with her" he says throwing the same words they used when he told them Jenna was speaking at the memorial.

"Nostalgia" Spencer replies saying the first excuse that came to her mind. "I know we weren't friends, but we thought since were in town we'd say hi" She hadn't expected Jason to be home so this made it more difficult she couldn't tell him why they were really here so she had to hope he buy her excuse.

He squints at them as if trying to read their minds or something. Spencer keeps eye contact with him hoping it would help believe her. "Give me a moment to let her know you're here" he tells them showing them into the main foyer.

The girls look around and up at the vaulted ceiling of the impressive house. Spencer peaks into the octagonal formal dining room just inside the entrance way. She looks ahead and sees an enormous great room. The job she held now wasn't at a law office she was working for an interior designer; her boss would've loved this home. She imagines next to the great room is an over sized kitchen and breakfast area that would lead into a family room. It was an updated country style ranch house, eco friendly, single story that Jason obviously picked out for Jenna's benefit. Ranch houses were designed where each room flowed into the next, the style was a simple layout that would be easy to remember and maneuver around in.

Jason came out of the adjacent room and told them to follow him as he led them into the study. Jenna was sitting on the couch with her dark sunglasses on and her guide dog was sitting next to the arm of the couch staring at them as they entered.

"You can have a seat you know" Jenna says to them. Jason walks to Jenna's side as they make their way to the couch and sit across from her. They all stare at each other in silence until Hannah coughs to clear her throat. Jenna tilts her head towards Jason. "You don't want to be late for the meeting" she tells him.

"It can wait, they can't start it without me" he says looking at the girls with a grin.

"It's ok" Jenna says to him. "I don't think they are here to hurt me" she says with a laugh as she turns her face back toward them.

"No of course not" Spencer says too quickly and the other girls fake a small laugh and smile up at Jason.

"Go to the meeting, we'll be fine" she says as Jason looks at her then back at them and sighs. He nods his head. "Ok" he says, Jenna leans her face towards him and bends down to kiss her. "I won't be long" he says standing back up and looking at them. "It was nice seeing you girls again" he says as he leaves.

"It was seeing you too" Emily says hoping she didn't sound as nervous as she felt. Jason DiLaurentisalways made her nervous even when he was an emo kid that listened to punk music.

They waited until they couldn't hear his car in the driveway. "So how are you?" Spencer asks.

Jenna takes a breath and folds her hands in her lap. "What do you want?" she asks wanting them to get the point of their visit. She didn't know if she wanted to know why they were here, whatever it was it couldn't have been good.

"Remember when we were getting those texts…" Spencer begins

"From Mona" Jenna replies.

"Yes, well we are getting them again" Spencer tells her.

"Mona's dead…or so I was told" she says.

"She is. This is someone else" Emily tells her.

Jenna purses her lips "Why are you telling me?"

"Because we thought you could help us figure out who it is" Spencer says to her.

"I don't know how I can help, you said they were text messages. And all of you know better than anyone that…I can't see them." She says wryly.

"That's never stopped you before" Spencer spits out. They can see Jenna's eyes brows raise from her glasses and a smirk appears on her face.

"You were the one that figured out who murdered Ali" Spencer says to her.

"Wait…what?" Aria asks as Emily and Hannah have the same reaction. They didn't know that part. They were shocked when Ian was arrested and convicted of Ali's murder but they had no idea that Jenna helped with that or that Spencer knew about it.

"How did you? When did you?" Hannah and Emily both ask looking for an explanation from Spencer.

"Not exactly" Jenna replies. She had gone over the notes of the investigators when she joined the FBI. Ian was last person that they knew of that was with Ali before she disappeared and that Ian and Ali were having an affair so he had motive if she threatened to tell anyone about it. But she still felt something was off. "I heard a voice and they found the voice" she tells them. She didn't believe that Ian did it.

Spencer lowers her eyes from her friend's glares. She probably should've told them when she found out. But her mother didn't even know she overheard that, she figured Jenna didn't want people to know it was her after all she was doing it to clear Toby's name.

Jenna smiles, she didn't know that Spencer knew either but her mother was one of lawyers on the case so she guessed it wasn't hard for Spencer to find out about it. It was interesting that she kept it from her friends. These girls were always keeping so many secrets even from each other.

"She's not going to help us; I told you this was waste time." Hannah says standing up. "Why would she after what we..." she stops she couldn't bring herself to say it. They all knew Jenna knew that it wasn't Toby that was responsible for her accident. He was with her when it happened. Aria and Emily get to follow Hannah. They turn back and wait for Spencer by the doorway.

Spencer looks at her reflection in Jenna's sunglasses. Maybe they were right. Jenna wasn't going to help them so she sighs and gets up to follow them out.

Jenna hears their footsteps as they start to leave the room. She takes a breath. Secrets have a way of getting out, it's time they knew what she knew. "I know it was Alison that did this to me" She tells them.

The four of them stop in their tracks and spin around to face her. "She told you that?" Spencer asks.

"No, she told me it was you" Jenna replies "I didn't believe her"

Spencer walks back over to the couch and sits down in front of her. "Why?" She asks really wanting to know. Ali could fool everyone, she made her own brother believe it was her that did.

Jenna lets out a little laugh. "Because Alison was the master and you were her puppets" is her reply. "When people lie they have to put on a mask to hide behind and I can no longer see the mask" She tells them. "So it's the inflection in their voice that I listen floor and people can't always hide the slight quiver of guilt in their voice."

"Does Jason know?" Spencer asks.

"No, he still thinks it was you. I don't have the heart to tell him. Because you were right Spencer. Alison didn't deserve what happened to her no does and her family has been through enough" Jenna says.

Aria, Hannah, Emily and Spencer look at each other. "If you knew that...at her memorial" Aria starts.

"Outing her wouldn't have given my sight back" Jenna begins. "And what I said was true. Ali was the strongest person I ever knew"

"I don't understand" Hannah says.

"Alison knew who she was, she knew how to lead." Jenna tells to them. There was a lot these girls didn't know about Alison. They were her friends because she took them out of obscurity and made them popular. "It takes real strength to rule" She's quiet as she lets that sink into their heads. "I have something to do today, so you'll have to come over tomorrow when I get off of work. Jason will be at the office late because of some ordinance they are trying to pass. I'll see if we can trace where the calls are coming from"

"So you'll help us?" Spencer asks.

"Yes" Jenna replies as she stands up.

Her guide dog leads them to the door, she opens it and they start to walk out. Hannah stops as she sees who's walking up the sidewalk.

"Lucas?" she says surprised. She looks at her ex boyfriend. He looked the same except he dressed a little better. He was wearing chinos with nice shoes and a designer shirt. He had a portfolio slung across his shoulder.

"Hannah?" he says equally as surprised.

"Lucas" Jenna says from the doorway. "I was going to call, Jason had to go into work for a little bit. So I don't know if you want to wait or if your busy come back another time"

Lucas shake his head trying of focus. Hannah looked beautiful although she always did but she was more grown up now. He turns his attention back to Jenna. "I can wait, I don't have anything else to do" he says the last words slowly realizing that he was letting Hannah think that he didn't have a life. He had heard she lived in New York now so he was sure her life was full of fashion, parties and late nights out.

"If you're sure" Jenna says.

"I'm sure" he says since it was too late to pretend he had an exciting life.

"We'll be in touch" Spencer says to Jenna as the girls start making their way towards the driveway.

"It's good to see you" Hannah tells Lucas before turning around to follow Spencer.

"Do you want to grab coffee sometime?" Lucas asks hoping he sounded confident. He didn't think he'd see her again. They broke up after graduation because the colleges they were going to were on opposite ends of the US and the long distance thing wasn't fair to anyone especially not in college.

"Sure" Hannah smiles at him. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she saw him again. She always dated guys based on their looks but she's never had as much fun with them as she did with him. He smiles back and walks into Jenna's house. She's still smiling as she slides into Spencer's car.

Tbc…


	4. Why Do You Smile?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Secrets and Lies**

Summary: The girls are 23 now, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead and the game has become more dangerous.

* * *

Ch 3. Why Do You Smile?

He was sitting at the table playing with the lid of his coffee, he cursed under his breath as the lid ripped and he was holding half of it in hand and the other part was still attached to the cup. Hannah sat down with her own coffee so he just put the useless part of the lid on the table. He had finally worked up the nerve to call her after he held her card in one hand and his cell in the other for about an hour.

When she answered the phone she sounded happy that he had called or so he liked to think. He wasn't even sure how they ended up going out in the first place. Someone who looked like Hannah would never have gone for someone like him. But she did they were together for two years. Now she was back again looking more gorgeous than she did before. "So how's New York?" he asks knowing it was the generic expected question but his mind wasn't working too well right now that she was in front of him.

"Amazing!' she says with a smile that lights up her whole face. "The city is just so full of life at all hours of the day. You can't go anywhere without bumping into someone." She takes a sip of her coffee. She did want to ask him about his life but one question was still on her mind. "Why were you at Jenna's?"

He looks at her over the rim of his cup, swallows and puts it on the table and answers. "I'm taking pictures for her wedding"

Hannah laughs of course that's what he was doing. She'd forgotten that Jenna and Jason were planning a wedding. "They asked you?"

"I volunteered" he replies.

"Oh" she responds.

"I work for the paper, her boyfriend or rather fiancé is the mayor so we've ran a few times over the years" he tells her. "She helped me get some good pictures of the political events which gave me my position at the paper so I kind of figured I owed her." He didn't talk to Jenna much in high school she was never mean to him, she just kind of scared of him, she always looked so moody dressed all in black. After her accident he felt bad for her then saw how strong she really was. She couldn't see yet she braved the perils of high school by herself. They started talking while they both were on the sidelines while Jason gave his speeches about job reforms and taxes. He did like her and would call her a friend but she still scared him with her uncanny ability to know who was next to her or walking towards her. She said she could tell by their voice of the sounds of their footfalls. He supposed that's why she worked for the FBI.

Hannah listens and nods her head. "That was nice of her

"And covering their wedding would be huge for the paper too" he adds with a smile.

Hannah smiles too "So the Rosewood Times, that was your dream job. Congratulations!"

"Thanks" he grins. "It is great, I was ecstatic when they offered me the job"

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asks knowing that came out to quickly. But as she listened to him talk she really wanted to know.

Lucas bites his lip he was expecting that question so he was prepared. "No, not right now the paper's got me on a tight leash with deadlines and stuff I wouldn't want to subject anyone to my crazy work hours."

"I know deadlines, my boss thinks the world revolves around her schedule and if you're not five steps ahead of her you're out the door" she tells him with smile.

"So you don't have time for dating either?" he asks hopeful and sees her tilt her head. "Of course you're with someone; I mean you're beautiful any guy would be stupid not to want to know you."

She had heard many guys tell her she was beautiful but it was only when Lucas said it that she really believed it. "I'm dating but it's nothing serious" which was true. Stefan was in Brazil shooting a campaign and probably had woman throwing themselves at him but she didn't really care about that right now.

They just kept talking and realized that they had left their coffee untouched for three hours and it was now cold. Lucas invited her to dinner later that night and she agreed. There was something about him that made her happy and made her forget the real reason she was back in town.

* * *

Aria took her mother's car and just started driving. They couldn't meet Jenna until she got off of work at five so they had all day to do whatever they wanted. And what she wanted was to get out of Rosewood. So she was on the highway. She saw sign welcoming her to Philadelphia so took the exit ramp and drove until she spotted a shopping district. She parked her car in the lot, got out and started walking along the cobblestone streets of Chestnut Hill, Philadelphia. Hanging baskets were overflowing with colorful flowers, outdoor cafes and antique shops lined the avenue along with all the major retail stores.

Aria window shopped until she saw a crowd of people up ahead. She walked over to see what was going on. She strained her neck to see over the crowd but like always she was too short, so she tried walking around and walked into a sandwich board sign, she stepped back and saw that it was a book signing. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw who it was. Aiden Riley. Of all the places, in all world she stumbled across the place where he was.

Her heart was beating rapidly as she stared at his picture; she tries to hold back her tears. All those feelings she tried to bury came rushing back almost making her faint. She wanted to go to him when she turned eighteen but she figured she ruined his life enough she didn't want to cause more problems for him. She knew he used a pen name because of what went down with them, they didn't press charges and kept his name out the news but he couldn't work as a teacher anymore and that was her fault. She dated other guys and now she was with Jeremy but they weren't like him, they weren't enough. He was all she needed, all she wanted.

She saw him with his head down pen in hand signing his name over and over and looking up and smiling that smile she remembered so well. His hair was lighter and longer than the last time she saw him and his facial hair made him look older and more rugged.

The line started moving so she pushed herself in; as they moved through the store she grabbed his book off the table. A book she already owned "The Memory's Keeper" she knew it was his when she first heard about the book. The book was about Liadon and a Bran a couple unable to be together because of their feuding families, not wanting to listen they were punished by a witch to live separate lives for eternity but every few centuries they found each other again and were able to have a few precious moments together before the curse tore them apart. The witch tried everything she could to make them forget but they never would their love was too strong. The reviews called a love story that even time couldn't stop.

When she opened the book to the dedication page her heart almost broke. To AM: "A moment lasts all of a second, but the memory lives on forever." She had to hold back the tears every time she read those words. Finally it was her turn when she reached the table his head was done still finishing up the person in front of her he slides the book out of his way and she pushes the book in front of him. He doesn't look up as he grabs it. "Who should I make it out too?" he asks his voice hoarse from talking too much.

She stands there unsure of what to say, her mouth moves but no words come out. He asks again, then he picks his head up and his grayish blue eyes catch hers.

"Holy crap" he says and she smiles as he repeated the same thing he said when he saw her class for the first time after they had made out in the bathroom.

His mouth hangs open as his brain tries to make his mouth form words, but he can't all he can do is stare. She was beautiful her long black hair fell in waves down her shoulders; she was dressed casually in a beige skirt and white blouse. Her dark eyes looked into his she was a woman now. He could never forget her, he never wanted too. If someone earlier had asked if he believed in soul mates he would've laughed but meeting her changed that. He knew it was wrong; she was too young according to society. But he didn't care his soul ached when he wasn't near her. She was a part of him, every touch, every smile, and every tear.

Ezra Fitz tried to make to use his voice but it was betraying him making him revert back to the love sick teenager he always was around her. Then he notices she hasn't said anything either they were both frozen like they were stuck in time.

Suddenly he heard his agent's voice whisper loudly in his ear. "Aiden, you have to keep the line moving if you want to get out of here on time."

He bows his head allowing his mind to clear he couldn't look back up at her or he would be lost again. He quickly writes in the book signs his name and hands her the book. She bows her head too, takes the book and walks away.

He tries to pay attention the next woman but his eyes follow Aria as she holds the book to her chest and walks out of the store.

Aria walks down the street a few blocks than closes her eyes leans against the wall of an antique shop to catch her breath still hugging the book against her chest. She opens her eyes and turns the book over; she opens it slowly to read what Ezra wrote. It was the name of a hotel and a room number.

Tbc…


	5. Better Lock It, In Your Pocket

sclaimer: I own nothing.

**Secrets and Lies**

Summary: The girls are 23 now, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead and the game has become more dangerous.

* * *

Ch 4. Better Lock It, In Your Pocket

Emily stared at her phone as it rang, she didn't say much when they were with Jenna because she was worried that she'd know she was still talking to him. And she felt guilty because of it. She knew Jenna was looking for him. "Hey" she says into the receiver.

"Hey" he says back.

"Did you read the book?" He asks picking up where their last conversation left off.

"Yes, I liked it" she replies. They talked about anything and everything. They still had very similar tastes and she liked getting his input on things. But now she had something to tell him something he may or may not want to hear so she just says it. "Jenna's getting married" She hears a long silence on the other end of the phone.

He finally replies. "To who?"

"Jason DiLaurentis"

"Jason" he repeats and is silent again. "How do you know this?" he asks.

"I'm in Rosewood" She had forgotten to tell him that she was going home the last time they talked. She was distracted thinking about the text message." They're getting married sometime in the summer I think she'll want you there" She tells him.

"Did you tell her where I am?" he asks almost accusingly.

"No" Emily replies quickly she knew how is temper was.

"Good" he replies.

"She cares about you," She tells him thinking about the time Jenna came to her house to talk to her about him. She was scared and that in turn scared her. At that time she didn't really understand their relationship but that's when she saw that it wasn't one-sided.

"She turned me in" He says to her.

She knew that but now she had more pieces to that puzzle "She also set you free" She tells him. "She's the one that figured out it was Ian and they let you go" She tells him. "You should talk to her, find out the real reason"

"Jenna only says what she wants, when she wants and I don't think that's changed" He tells her.

She wanted to says she's your sister but that felt strange because they were more than that and it was hard for to even voice that, it was more like they were ex-lovers that happened to live together because their parents got married.

"I gotta go" he says suddenly and hangs up.

Emily sighs she wanted to help him too. He'd been running since High School because the way people treated him, this town still thought he blinded his step sister. Jenna knew it wasn't him but she never said anything and they weren't going to involve themselves.

* * *

She stands at the room number he wrote in the book and takes a deep breath, she knocks as she exhales. He opens the door and they stand there staring at one another. He pushes the door open more and motions for her to come in. She walks in a few feet and he leans against the door closing it.

He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and she smooths out the non-existent creases in her skirt. They felt like they had just been caught again the way they were acting. Finally Ezra finds his voice. "You look good"

"So do you, although the beard is uh…different" She says with a grin

"You should've seen it before, they had me trim it. I've been busy writing." he says smiling back running his hands through it. She still made his heart beat faster; all he wanted to do was hold her. "…I wanted to go to you" he blurts out. "But I didn't want to intervene with whatever life you had made."

Aria closes her eyes and bows her head. "I wanted to go to you too, but I ruined your life…I didn't want to do any more damage" She thought about him every day, wondering where he was, what he was doing. She read his book over and over again so she could feel like he was with her.

His brows furrow and he shakes his head. "You didn't ruin my life Aria" he tells her. _How could she think that? Was it his fault for letting her think that? _"I made my choices and I have no regrets" Aria smiles slightly in relief but she still felt responsible.

"So how are you? What are you doing now?" He asks wanting to know everything.

"I'm good. I'm a teacher, English"she tells him, then realizes her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" He says smiling proudly, remembering that day at the bar when she said she was thinking about majoring in English. "Getting fired was the motivation I needed to become a writer, you're my muse, so I owe you for that as well."

Aria's felt her heart racing as she stared into Ezra's eyes. Before they realize what happened they were in each other's arms their mouths crushed together tongues battling for dominance. Needing to breathe they part for air both of them breathing heavily as they stare into each others eyes. He reaches up and caresses her face and tangles his hand in her hair. He leans down for another kiss and she meets him halfway.

Aria wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She stumbles out of her shoes as they both made their way toward the bed she reaches up to unbutton his shirt. She wasn't thinking about anything else other than being with him as she slowly slid each disc-shaped button through its hole. Once the clothes were removed they fell on the bed. She smiles and pulls him down toward her mouth. He licks the seam of her lips before pushing past them, seeking out her tongue. They both sigh as his tongue finds hers.

She cries his name, over and over, in a breathy whisper, a broken whimper. He kisses down her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Her body was tense against him. He falls over the edge within seconds, his face buried against her neck, his hand holding tight to hers. He collapses next to her and she turns and he curls his arms around her.

Ezra kisses the top of her head and begins to murmur comforting words into her ear. It finally occurs to Aria that Ezra was cradling her body against his. She could feel his right arm under her head and his left hand was resting on her hip. She begins to pull away and he tightens his grip on her and she hears his voice in her ear. "Don't go" he says as his brush against the sensitive skin on the shell of her ear. She tries to control the shudder that threatened to run through her body.

But she remembers Jeremy and pulls away from his grip. She stands up wrapping the blanket around her.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks worried.

"I have a boyfriend" she tells him. She had forgotten about him. Seeing Ezra again made her forget everything else, all she saw was him.

"Oh" is all he can say. He probably should've asked her that but only thing on his mind was holding her again.

Aria quickly finds her clothes and gets dressed. She and Jeremy weren't that serious but she still felt guilty. He was a good guy and he didn't deserve this. "I have to go" she tells him and runs for the door as she hears him call her name. She couldn't believe she did that, she didn't want to be a girl that cheated on her boyfriend and she felt even worse that she'd forgotten about him.

* * *

Emily pulls into the Hasting's driveway and knocks on the door to the guest house. Spencer opens the door and invites her in. She sees Hannah already sitting there playing on her phone. She nods a hello as Emily joins her on the couch.

Hannah was looking through her emails; her boss was inviting her and Stefan to some fashion gala next month. Which was huge since she never got invited anywhere. She guessed her boss had heard about her and Stefan through others and finally figured she was important enough to warrant an invite, with the requirement that Stefan was on her arm. Her boss was about image and only good looking people deserved the spotlight. _Had she really become that shallow again?_ She had fun with Stefan but they never did much talking. In her few hours with Lucas she felt more comfortable than she had felt in a long time.

Emily eyes the piles of books and papers covering one side of the desk while the other had two laptops and a couple coffees.

"Homework" Spencer answers. "I'm still in school" she says with a resigned smile. She didn't know if all this was worth it. She wasn't happy but she let everyone think she was, her friends, her parents, her teachers. She was the overachiever and she was so tired of it.

"Did Jenna call you yet?" Emily asks. Emily didn't know how to tell them she was still talking to Toby, she kept that from them because they still thought he was creepy and capable of hurting people even though they were the ones that hurt Jenna.

"Not yet, she's probably still at work" Spencer says checking the time on her cell phone. It was 4:45 and they were waiting for Aria. She told them she had to run some errands for her mom so she'd be a little late. When Aria finally arrived they noticed something was off, she was acting strange and seemed very tense.

"Did you get another message from A?" Spencer asks her.

Aria looks them in the eyes finally. "What? No" She replies. How could she tell them she just happened to find Ezra and slept with him. They all knew she had a boyfriend, she didn't want them thinking she was that girl.

Emily sighs and as she's about to speak, the loud resounding ring of phones vibrating could be heard. Their hearts all beat faster as they look at each other and slowly reach for their phones.

Unknown Caller: There once were five little girls with a big secret  
The question is can they keep it? A

Hannah's rings again, she looks at her friends as a chill runs through her as she reads the message meant only for her.

Hannah Marin:  
Unknown Caller: Mirror mirror on the wall  
The model or the dork who should I call. A

She looks at them as they wait for her tell them what hers says, she doesn't have time to as Emily's phone rings.

Emily Fields:  
Unknown Caller: But Toby did his duty in his way of life with a strong hand,  
a quiet tongue and a gentle heart. A

Emily recognizes the quote from "Great Expectations". The book Ali read from when they kissed. Emily falls back against the couch as Aria's phone rings.

Aria Montgomery:  
Unknown Caller: Someones been a naughty girl. Was it as good  
as you remembered? A

Aria stares at her phone in shock, how could she know that? Was she being followed? She holds her arms against her chest.

Spencer stares at her phone knowing she was next. Her friends were freaked out and they were receiving separate messages meaning whatever they were sending was personal. Her eyes are closed when hers rings she opens them to read the message.

Spencer Hastings:  
Unknown Caller: Mendacem memorem esse oportet. Does your knowledge  
keep you warm late at night? A

Spencer translates the Latin roughly in her head to _it's fitting that a liar has a good memory._ While Mona was a lot cleverer than she would've guessed. These taunts were different. She shivers as it felt like the room had suddenly gotten colder. They stay silent for awhile lost in their own thoughts. This A was following them again and knew all of their secrets. She was also forcing them to stay silent or share their secrets with each other.

All their phones ring again.

Unknown Caller: But the secret you all share is one you will save  
Or one of you will be the next to take it to your grave. A

Tbc…

* * *

A/N: Don't worry Aria and Ezra are far from over. As he'll become more involved with the rest of the story soon.


	6. You Swore You'd Never Tell

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Secrets and Lies**

Summary: The girls are 23 now, living separate lives in different states but when A sends them a text message it brings them back to Rosewood to find who sending them and how since A is supposed to be dead and the game has become more dangerous.

* * *

Ch 5: You Swore You'd Never Tell…

They stared at their phones for awhile not saying anything. This new A was threatening their lives. Hannah already being on the receiving end of a keep quiet threat wanted nothing to do with it anymore. "We should just forget it and try to move on" she tells them. If this was the world's way of reminding her to be a better person then she would be, she just couldn't go through with being a hit by a car again or anything else this new A had in mind and this one seemed like they could be a lot more cruel.

"And keep receiving these messages?" Emily replies she wished she were back in Chicago with Elena and not here dealing with another stalker. She'd been good she hadn't been keeping too many secrets, right? Elena didn't know about Alison she didn't let anyone in her new life know about her.

"We were keeping quiet" Spencer reminds them. She thought about it over the years but her life was going fine and she didn't want to do anything to disrupt it. She was just wondering "Why now?"

Aria holds Hannah's hand to stop it from shaking. "I just don't want anything to do with any of this anymore." Hannah says standing up. "I can just change my number and move"

"They found us once, what's stopping them from doing again" Spencer says to her. She knew Hannah was scared so was she but the only way to stop these messages is finding out who was sending them and stopping them.

"I have to go" Hannah says and moves towards the door.

Aria gets up to follow, she turns around. "I promised my mom I'd have dinner with her and go shopping. All of us don't have to go to Jenna's" The two of them couldn't get out of there fast enough as they heard their tires squeal as they pulled out of Spencer's driveway.

After they had left Spencer looks at Emily. She knew they'd rather be thinking of anything else but ignoring the problem didn't make it go away, it always made it worse. "We have to find out who this is before anyone gets hurt" Emily nods her head in agreement.

* * *

They were sitting in Jenna's study while she sat across from them with her computer. She had one ear piece in so the sounds wouldn't bother them. They told her their numbers so she could run a backwards trace on them to see where the messages were sent from.

"There are multiple numbers showing, most likely a disposable phone" she tells them. Spencer was expecting that. The person wouldn't want to use a phone that could be easily traced. Jenna continued to type on her Braille keyboard then she makes a noise.

"What" Spencer asks.

"I traced it back to the first messages you received" She begins.

Spencer and Emily both make a-tell-me-more face before they remembered that Jenna couldn't' see them. "Where did they come from?" Emily asks.

"They were local numbers from DC, Boston, Chicago and New York" she tells them. Emily and Spencer look at each other the thought had crossed their minds but they didn't think much of it. How long had this person been following them?

Jenna had a theory but she wanted to check it out first before telling them, it had been rolling around in her head for awhile but she didn't have any proof, these messages might be what she needed. She offered them tea to calm them down then walked them to the door with promises to keep working on it so they could find out who was doing this to them.

They walked to her car and took a few minutes to compose themselves. Spencer really didn't feel like going home so her Emily decided to go to Grill for some drinks.

He killed his headlights as he watched Emily and Spencer leave her house and get into their car. He was surprised to see them there. Emily told him about Jenna's engagement but why where they talking to her? He sees them back out of the drive way and Toby slides down in his seat as they drive past.

Jenna went straight to her desk to begin working on her theory. She begins to type out her notes in her note taker and picks up the phone to make a call. "No, that's ok thank you" she says and hangs the phone up. She leans back in her chair and takes a breath. Then she notices the silence. She usually could hear Dodger her dog breathing next to her, she knew he got up awhile ago she figured it was to get something to drink but he usually came right back to her side afterwards.

She suddenly hears a noise in the house. "Dodger" she says calling for her dog and waits for him to come when he doesn't she calls out again for him. Dodger was trained to come whenever she called. "Dodger!" she calls out louder and she still hears only silence. She heard Spencer's car leave so it wasn't them and Jason was at City Council meeting and would be home late and even if he was home early he would always announce his presence for her benefit.

She starts to worry so she turns the chair around and stands up quickly, calling for her dog again. A crash from the other side of the house startles her and she drops her cell phone and hears it fall to floor in two pieces meaning the battery fell out. She drops to the floor slowly trying to feel around for it but she could feel nothing but the cold wood floor. She swears to herself because after Emily and Spencer left she put her walking cane on the table in the front room.

She hears another noise but this time it was unmistakable, it was footsteps and they were coming towards her.

She was confident enough that she knew her home so she starts walking with her hands out in front of her towards the front room. When she reaches the couch she feels along the top of it until it ended which meant the doorway was about 20 feet from where she was standing so she starts counting her steps.

Whoever was in her house and was trying hard not to be heard. She tries to tell herself to be calm, freaking out wasn't going to help. She had done a lot of changing since she became blind, being able to do things on her own is the first thing she wanted to do and she could do most of it, but being alone without being able to see an intruder was making her heart beat faster. Her breathing increased as tries to think and listen. Her heart sounded like a herd of galloping horses in ears. She felt the tears in her eyes she needed to hear the other person not herself. She knew this wasn't someone robbing them, this person was coming after her.

Her breathing hitched as the footsteps were getting closer; she listened for the direction they were coming from. She was in the front hallway now because she felt the sides of the doorway. The footsteps were behind her now, they were slow and deliberate as they neared. Her breathing was becoming labored as the fear crept in she was trapped against the wall and even if she took off running the intruder could easily catch someone who couldn't see where they were going.

She could hear breathing as the person moved closer to her. She feels the slight breeze of something moving through the air, it was an arm on the right side. She hears the whine as it lowers and she moves quickly to left and hears the thud and swearing as the person hit their knees on the floor caught off guard by her sudden movement. They weren't expecting that but now she was just stuck on the other side of the wall and she could hear the person's breathing becoming labored they were angry.

But being on this side of the wall could be used to her advantage, she knew she had the lights off because it didn't matter if Jason wasn't home and last time she checked the time it was 9:00 so it was dark out. She glides her hands across the wall until she feels the switches, the second one controlled the blinds that were still open and third one was for the lamp post outside. She was comfortable in darkness but her attacker wouldn't be so she slides her hand down shutting the blinds and turning off the outside light.

She could feel the presence still in front of her and she knew they were confused because they hadn't made a move. Jenna knew it was probably stupid but she didn't have many choices. So she took a deep breath and ran forward charging at her attacker, she felt the contact of a soft body as they fell to the floor. The person was only momentarily stunned as Jenna felt a leg push into her abdomen and kick her off she flew into the wall and her head smashed against it stunning her. She holds her hand to her head trying to regain her thoughts, she brings her hand down to push herself up when she feels something soft, she moves her hand along it, and it was fur. _Dodger_ she whispers as the tears start to fall. She wants to check if he's breathing but she hears movement behind her. Her attacker must've hit the ground hard too because it took them awhile to get up but now they were.

Jenna prayed that Dodger was ok and pulls herself up using the wall and starts running while keeping one hand on the wall. She feels the entranceway back into the study which meant she'd have to use the back door if she wanted to make outside and hope that the neighbors would see her.

She hit the ground hard as she was tackled from behind, the wind was knocked out of her and she struggles to breathe. She brings her elbows back and connects with the attackers ribs. She hears more swearing and feels herself being flipped over on to her back. Then she feels gloved hands wrap around her throat.

Jenna tries to struggle against her weight as the person was crushing her windpipe. The attacker was straddling her with their knees digging into the palms of Jenna's hands. Jenna brings her knees up kicking the person in the back but her mind was getting foggier she was losing coconscious and the person's grip only tightened around her esophagus.

The lead she followed up on told her what she needed, she finally knew the truth, she knew who this was and why they wanted her dead.

Tbc...


End file.
